1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support apparatus for balancing the connecting gap between a LCD module and a computer mainframe.
2. Description of Related Art
A notebook PC usually has a Liquid Crystal Display (hereafter LCD) module. In a notebook PC, a computer mainframe is connected pivotally to its LCD module. Usually, hinges are installed on two end sides of the connecting gap between a LCD module and a computer mainframe for preventing the connecting gap from being unbalanced.
As the LCD module design of a notebook PC evolves, a hinge is an essential installation in a middle section of a connecting gap between a LCD module and a computer mainframe. In cases where the hinge is mounted in the middle section of the connecting gap, the connecting gap is easily unbalanced.
Conventionally, two latches are attached to two sides of the computer mainframe and two pins are located in corresponding positions of the LCD module. When the two pins are located on the latch, the LCD module can be steady. However, two pins can""t be located on the latch if the connecting gap is highly unbalanced.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide to a support apparatus for balancing the connecting gap between a LCD module and a computer.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of the present invention, a support apparatus for balancing the connecting gap between an LCD module and a computer is described. The support apparatus comprises a roller, a roller support, a spring and a holder. The roller is connected to an LCD module and the holder is fixed to the computer mainframe. The roller support and the spring are located between the roller and the holder.
In accordance with preferred embodiments of this invention, the position of the roller and the position of the holder are interchangeable. In other words, the roller and the holder can be respectively installed on either the LCD module or the computer mainframe. Plus, the spring and the roller support are installed between the roller and the holder. Two preferred embodiments of this invention can achieve the same purposes and advantages.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are examples only, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.